A Little Rebellion Never Hurt
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Hermione bumps into Fred during Prefect Duties. Fluff. set during 5th year


Fred Weasley was walking around the Hogwarts corridors late at night, As he rounded the corner into a different one he walked right into someone. "Bloody hell.." He said as he rubbed his forehead, When he looked up he saw Hermione Granger rubbing her forehead as well. "Granger?" He said in a surprised voice, "Why are you out so late?" He smirked, "My sweet little bookworm finally breaking the rules?"

Hermione scoffed. "As if! I have prefect duties, Fred."

Fred snickered, "Aww, You're no fun Granger."

"ha ha. And why are YOU out of bed, might I ask? I don't want to have to give you detention."

"Oh no, not detention!" He said in mock dramatic tone, "I've never had detention before!"

"Oh stop. You know what detention is like with Umbridge around.."

Fred's expression changed quickly, "Hermione, I know you wouldn't put me through that again." He scratched at his left hand where it said 'My inventions are stupid and I should give up.'

She saw his wrist. Her expressions faltered. "Youre right. I wont"

Fred looked at the ground, "Hey, Are you okay Hermione?" He walked a little closer to her and tucked a piece of her curly hair behind her ear.

"I just.. I hate her Fred. I hate her."

"I know, Granger. I hate her too..She's awful.." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged back. "And I really was thinking of rebelling.."

Fred pulled back, "Wait, Miss prefect bookworm wants to rebel?! I like this idea." He said with his trademark Weasley smirk, "What did you have in mind?"

"Rebelling...for a good cause! And I dont know..I was just ... we should take matters into our own hands" she bit her lip

"What do you mean? Like learn defensive spells by ourselves?" His eyes got bigger, "I love it! Let's do it! We can like form our own little group of people.. Like Harry, Ron and of course George..But who else?"

"Shut up Fred!" She said anxiously looking around. "look, look. I dont know yet, Anyone who's willing, I suppose."

Fred shut his mouth and looked around as well, "Sorry, Just got a bit excited." He grinned down at her, "You should talk to Harry about this."

"Actually, ron and I talked about it earlier. And we're going to tell Harry about it tomorrow.." she glanced at his arm again "er..after his detention."

Fred frowned, "Harry has detention again? When will that boy learn to keep his mouth shut.."

"You're one to talk.."

Fred laughed softly, "That is true.."

"Well..er..I better be going..."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I should go back too. George will be worrying about me. Walk with me?" Fred asked with a slight crooked smile.

She looked at the clock down the half. Quarter to one, "I suppose skiving off the last 15 minutes couldn't hurt..."

"Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger would be skiving off her prefect duties." He laughed softly, "I'm a bad influence on you, Granger."

"Oh shush" she smiled "I was already feeling rebellious, okay?"

He returned the smile, "Uh huh, Next thing you're going to skiving off your homework!"

"That would be the day, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, I would pay to see that!" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione said the password and they entered the portait hole together. Fred smiled at Hermione, "Goodnight, Sleep well." He kissed her softly on the cheek and headed upstairs to his dorm, George was waiting for him on his bed.

"Hey Mate!" George said happily as he walked inside.

"Where ya been?" Fred smiled.

"Oh just walking around, Get off my bed you git!" He pushed his twin off his bed with a smirk.

George laughed and walked over to his own bed. "I was worried about you!"

Fred snickered, "You had nothing to worry about, Now go to bed." George saluted him and went to get into his own bed, Fred pulled on his pajamas and laid on his bed, falling asleep with a certain bookworm on his mind. Hermione climbed the stairs up to her dorm. Fred was being...oddly friendly. She wasn't sure if she liked it... but she was still smiling as she went to bed.


End file.
